Tragedy
by christina valentine
Summary: Aeryn Sand was only a girl of six when she was taken from Dorne and sent to the North. Despite being taken at such a young age, she keeps some of her Dorne traditions and culture. This catches the eye of the Winterfell boys. RobbxOC & TheonxOC


Eddark Stark sighed as he mounted his horse. He had been riding for just over three weeks now. The carriage that he was forced to accompany had promised to double the length of time the journey would take, and it seemed it would keep to its promise. He brought the horse around to said carriage and rapped on the door. The curtains were pulled back, revealing two girls, one about sixteen, the other - the one Ned was more worried about - was just six years old.

"Yes, my Lord, is there something you needed of us?" the sixteen year old asked.

Ned shook his head. "None, just wanted to make sure everything was alright before we set off." He then turned his eyes towards the younger, silently asking if she was alright.

"No, my Lord," the girl answered, in a small voice. "But, if I may ask, how much longer will it be?"

Ned gave a sad smile. "We have already passed the Neck, the area that separates the North from the Southern regions. I say maybe a week longer, gods be good."

Aeryn Sand was a girl of six years old. She was the bastard daughter of Doran Martell. In other regions, a bastard would be shunned, but Aeryn was a different story. For years after the birth of Doran's oldest trueborn child, Arianne, he and his wife tried unsuccessfully to bear children. His wife Mellario was distraught - she thought that they would no longer be able to have children, and she wanted to have a larger family. So she gave permission for Doran to have another child by another woman - that child was Aeryn.

When the woman revealed to Doran and Mellario that she was pregnant, Mellario discovered that she, too, had become pregnant. Their trueborn son, Quentyn, was born just a month after Aeryn. SInce Aeryn was not born as a result of infidelity, Mellario was allowed to live with the family. Mellario harboured no ill feelings towards the girl, and the two had become close. Aeryn, like Mellario, tended to gravitate towards the Rhoynar culture, and the two had bonded over that fact.

After the Greyjoy rebellion, King Robert Baratheon became somewhat paranoid. He was afraid that one of the other Great Houses, one of those that had sided with the Targaryens during his own Rebellion. He decided that, similar to the Greyjoys, one of the Martells would be taken as a "ward" - in reality, King Robert wanted a bargaining chip against the Martells should they feel they wanted to strike.

The Martells were called to court, and Doran brought all his children, including Aeryn, since he considered her like one of his trueborn children.

Robert had initially asked for Arianne, knowing that Dornish culture gives inheritance to the firstborn regardless of gender. Doran agreed, and Robert noticed that Doran was somewhat relieved. He then suggested his other children in turn, and realized that Doran seemed the most upset at the idea of losing his bastard daughter. Mellario had left for Norvos only a few months earlier, and while Aeryn wasn't Mellario's daughter, she reminded him the most of her. Robert finally decided to take the bastard, Aeryn Sand, since he deduced that she was, in fact, his favourite.

Aeryn was now on her way to Winterfell to join the Starks - Robert thought it best that the Martell didn't have a spy in their ranks at court, and of course, Ned couldn't refuse the request of the King.

After just over a month of travelling, the castle at Winterfell was finally upon the young girl. Without ceremony, the carriage door was thrown open and Aeryn flew out, landing on the tip of her toes, an inch from falling over entirely. She regained her composure, and stood up straight only to see a row of people in front of her, and dozens surrounding the clearing in which the carriage had stopped.

Ned walked over to Aeryn and took her hand. Aeryn looked over at her companion, the girl who was send to stay with Aeryn and see that she was treated fairly - her name was Elyna. Elyna nodded her head in encouragement, and suddenly Aeryn felt nervous. It hadn't really hit her that she was thousands of miles from home and may not see her family again.

"Are you ready, my little lady?" Ned asked.

Aeryn smiled. "As ready as I can be, my Lord."

Aeryn walked slowly yet gracefully towards the line of people standing before her. Ned introduced her first to his wife, Catelyn. Catelyn's smile was sincere enough, and even as a six year old Aeryn realized that she would probably end up close with Catelyn. After all, they both had left their homes for the North. Aeryn immediately squealed when she saw the baby in Cat's arms, and after being introduced as Sansa.

Next was Ned's oldest child, their son Robb, who Aeryn found out was the same age as her. She saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye, and she knew they would get along. Aeryn was the most wild of her father's children, her being the one who fully accepted the Rhoynar culture. The culture of the river in Essos was more lively than the Aldan culture Westeros, which is why Aeryn was so drawn to it in the first place.

She was finally introduced to Maester Luwin, and other adults which she was sure she would not be able to remember quite yet.

"My princess," Elyna said from behind her, "do you wish to rest? I know that the ride was very exhausting-"

"Wait a second," Robb interrupted Elyna, "why do you call her princess? She isn't the princess!"

"Hush, Robb," Catelyn scolded her son.

"No, it's alright," Elyna replied. "It's understandable." She knelt down to Robb's height. "In Dorne, where we come from, members of the ruling family are referred to as prince or princess."

Robb nodded his understanding, and then promptly lowered his head. "I understand, and I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"That's all right, my little Lord," Elyna replied, and then turned back to Aeryn. Aeryn, however, already had her answer.

"If it's alright, Elyna, I'd like to explore Winterfell. After all, it is my new home now, isn't it?"

Elyna smiled. "Yes, my little princess, it is."


End file.
